Hunger games alternate ending
by brycfran
Summary: This is a new alternate ending for The Hunger Games


_10 days into the Hunger Games, all players are tired and not willing anymore. It has been hard, especially for Peeta._

(Peeta)- "I don't want to die, I want to keep living and Cato… I can't kill him and his army, the only way I can stay alive longer is to join him"

" You don't need to join him to stay alive, you are strong enough to take out his whole army if you tried,"I say

"You need to know I care for you and I need you to know that this is a bad idea and it could get you killed. Cato will kill people in his army if they make a mistake."

"But I don't have enough energy and strength to kill his army, plus he scares me and so that is why I must leave right now and find Cato" Peeta whispers to me as we are laying in the cave together.

Just then Peeta gets up and kisses Katniss goodbye. Peeta leaves in silence and Katniss follows him. Katniss follows him all the way to the pile of materials that was first provided by capital people. As Peeta walks into the opening of the field, Cato sees him and says "What do you want?" holding his spear up to Peeta's chest

Cato has his huge pile of weapons and supplies that he has found, the pile is guarded by Thresh. When Peeta finds Cato, he asks " Can I join your group?" as Peeta puts his hands in the air showing he is surrendering. "Together we can take everyone down including Katniss."

Cato thinks for a second and says "You are in but if you mess up you're done."

Oh, and you need to hold down our materials and base while we go out and find our competitors."

Minutes later Peeta walks around the side of the mountain of weaponry, just as Peeta walks around the side around Cato's pile of materials as Katniss slowly squats down as she reaches the grass on the outskirts of the open field on the opposite side of the field, Katniss sees Cato and his group walk through the woods and out of sight. Just as they go out of sight I realized the mines are in the middle of the pile. I pull out an arrow and load my bow. I aim and release the perfect shot. Right as I release my arrow I see Peeta come around the corner behind Thresh. "BOOM"

Cato and his army of friends run out of the trees to see Thresh on the ground with Peeta holding up his head. Cato sees Thresh lying lifeless on the ground and grimaces about his teammate's death "I guess I have to return the favor for Thresh."

"Slice" straight through Peeta neck.

Cato is on his knees as he picks up Peeta's lifeless body and tosses him over to Threshes lifeless body, as I am watching from a distance I knew that it would be a bad idea teaming with Cato but Peeta wouldn't listen. Cato kills Peeta for letting one of their teammates die, I was so close to Peeta that when I saw Cato kill him I was devastatingly stunned and not sure what to do.

Days later I am still moping around in the cave I found, wondering about Peeta and how much I miss him. I remember how he would always stare deeply into my eyes and told the whole world he loved me.

Minutes later the sky lights up and says " The only two competitors left is Katniss and Cato."

As I look up at the sky to read the announcement I suddenly feel a burning pain running up my body, I look around to see what happened. I look at the back of my leg I see marks of 2 fangs in my leg. I just got bit in the leg by a rattlesnake. I start groaning in at my grievous pain shooting through my body. The next thing I knew was the world seemed to be spinning. As I am standing still but my world is spinning so much so that I can't see much. All of a sudden I see an outline of a body, Cato… he walks up to me with a knife and says "It's go time Katniss"

but I have a knife in my hand so I fall down onto my knees right as he swings with his knife. I unexpectedly fall and dodge his swing, as I fall down to my knees I stick my arm out as if to grab onto him but my arm with the knife in it goes out in front of me to land on. But Cato was to close, my knife goes right into his chest and all the way dragged to his thigh. Cato falls to the ground and doesn't move anymore. Just then the sky lights up again and It says "The Champion Is from district 12, Katniss Everdeen."

Minutes later my world goes black.

Hours later I am back In my district on my mom's table getting my leg squeezed. I wake up and say "What happened?"

My mom then says " Honey you were bitten by a rattlesnake in the leg, you were bit when you were in a cave, At the games."

"But I don't remember that?" I quietly say.

"Did I win then?" I whisper through my gritted teeth as my mom puts rubbing alcohol on my snake bite.

Just then Prim walks into the room and sees me, right as she sees me she drops her cat on the floor and sprints over to me and says. "Thank you, Thank you"

"Why are you saying thank you" I ask her as she hugs me so tight

"Because you are still here like you promised you would be when you left" She squeals with excitement.

But just then her pretty happy face went away and went into worry. "Are you ok" she says worriedly

"Yes Prim, I am fine it was just a venomous snake bite, but I will be fine" as I reassure her.

As I reassure her, her face starts to glow again in excitement. It doesn't last long though as I see her face turn sad again. "What about peeta how is he?

That's when my face turns expressionless. I turn to my mom and she has stopped working on my leg, and looking up at Prim. "Look Prim, only one person that can win. Your sister was that one, Peeta is dead."

"Nooooooooooo" I scream

"He can't be dead, we need to revive him"

"How can he be dead? Can someone help him? Where is he we need to help him?" I scream again.

He was like a brother to me, after all we have been through together.

As I am laying there on my Kitchen table with a bandaged up leg crying, Prim walks over to me and kissed me on the back of my head and says "everything will be ok. There is a reason for all of the hunger games. It is probably not a good reason but a reason."

From that point on from laying there with my little sister and a bitten leg. I realized " _I am going to make the government stop the hunger games forever. I don't know how but I will."_

Right as Prim walks out of the room. Peeta's family walks in with my mom and they say "I know you tried to help him make the right choice. So because of that we want to help you for trying to help us."

Peeta's mom walks over to me and hands me 2 of their biggest loafs of bread. She then says "You tried to help us so we will help you. Every week we will give you bread for free."

"Thank you so much. I am so sorry I couldn't change his mind fully." I say

After Peeta's family leaves I hear screaming outside and I get up off the table with a limp. I walk to the window to see President Snow and 3 bodyguards with guns walking straight to towards my house. My heart stops for a second, I don't know what to do, or where to go. Just then I hear "Bang Bang Bang" on the door

I get up and walk to the door and open it. President Snow walks in front of his bodyguards and says " Congratulations Katniss Everdeen for winning this year's Hunger Games"

"Thank you, I say" after is say that I pause

Then I breathe in and say " Why do you do this? Why did you make the hunger games and force people to fight and kill their friends?"

"That is cruel" I mumble.

"What was that?" Snow says

"Why do you have to have the hunger games? You are forcing people to kill each other." I say

Snow looks down over his curly white mustache at me and says "The Hunger Games is a thing because we need to keep the population down to make sure the district's doesn't become confident and take of the city and the government."

"Well Your plan will fail one day" I say as I slam the door closed right in front of his face.


End file.
